Un Mismo Color
by Bacchie
Summary: Porque la relación entre Fushimi Saruhiko y Yata Misaki cambiaba según los ojos de quien la mirara. Rikio lo sabía bien desde un principio. Anna lo observaba desde aquel suceso. Hidaka lo entendió mucho después. Y ellos dos…ahora compartían un sólo color. [SaruMi]


Ains, que nervios.

Este es el primer fic que escribo después de mucho, mucho tiempo.

Aclaraciones:

Ligeros Spoilers de todo lo que es el universo de K (anime, manga, novelas, cd dramas).

Esta historia fue escrita antes de Kaput! (por qué T.T)

Además los personajes utilizados en esta historia no me pertenecen, sino que son propiedad de GoRa, Gohands y otras personas más.

¡Espero que disfruten la lectura!

* * *

 _Parte 1:_

 _Rikio lo sabía bien desde un principio._

* * *

Porque fue Kamamoto quien vio cuan destrozado quedó Yata al ser abandonado.

Yata era el objeto de su más grande afecto y sabía que nunca lograría que él le correspondiese; porque ese lugar, esa parte cerrada bajo siete llaves que era el corazón de Yata, le pertenecía únicamente a Fushimi.

Y dicho lugar estaba completamente roto… pero aun así intentaba recoger los pedazos y armarlos nuevamente, porque su amor por Yata era abnegado e incondicional.

Kamamoto desde la primera vez que vio a ambos chicos llegar a Homra pudo darse cuenta del amor que Fushimi sentía por el skater, por lo tanto si tuviese que describir una _única_ cosa que ambos tenían en común era la profunda adoración que sentían por Yata.

Y Kamamoto trataba de alejarlo de Fushimi, alejarlo del amigo que rompió su corazón era una tarea difícil e imposible que quizás ni el mismísimo Mikoto-san fuese capaz de conseguir del todo… Porque sea a donde sea y pasara lo que pasara, Fushimi siempre lo buscaba y lo encontraba.

Por ello evitaba de todas las formas posibles que ambos se enfrentaran. Porque quería evitar que Yata escuchara las palabras venenosas que salían de los labios de Fushimi. Porque Fushimi quería ser odiado y Yata, quien externamente mostraba rabia y odio hacia el que una vez fuera su mejor amigo, internamente lloraba, internamente estaba quebrándose más y más; y Fushimi era herido también, no solo por las palabras que escupía Yata con el calor del enojo, sino porque el veneno que arrojaba también lo hería lentamente.

Por ello, como un acto masoquista, jugó una carta que sabía lastimaría a Fushimi, y de paso a sí mismo.

' _¡No dejes que el sacrificio de Mikoto-San sea en vano!'_

Y dolía, porque el rostro de Fushimi mostraba rabia, tristeza y odio al tener que reconocer que el fuego de Mikoto-san era más poderoso que el pasado que compartió con Yata, más poderoso que el dolor que debería haber ocasionado su traición. Y aquello era un bálsamo pequeño para sus propias heridas, al poder devolverle un poco del dolor de Yata a Fushimi.

Y a él también le dolía, porque sólo Mikoto-san fue capaz de llenar el vacío que dejo Fushimi al partir. Pero estaba bien, pues estimaba mucho a su Rey como para odiarlo por eso; gracias a Mikoto-san Yata sonreía realmente y por eso jamás podría despreciarlo.

Porque Yata adoraba a Mikoto-san, Mikoto-san era el único que lograba enfriarle la cabeza de algún modo. Gracias a ese nombre Yata solía pensar las cosas dos veces antes de hacerlas o decirlas, gracias a ese hombre Yata quería ser alguien mejor y confiable, alguien en quien Mikoto-san pudiera sostenerse en caso de ser necesario. Porque Yata adoraba a Mikoto-san. Adoraba a ese hombre y haría lo que fuera necesario por él, porque le debía un enorme favor… que ni con su vida completa alcanzaría a pagárselo.

Una segunda cosa que quizás compartiera con el mono, era la misma expresión devastada al reconocer que el único que realmente era dueño del afecto del muchacho era y sería sólo Mikoto-san.

Pero Fushimi y el jamás serían iguales… porque Kamamoto jamás le habría hecho a Yata ese enorme daño. Porque no habría callado su molestia, él le habría dicho a Yata la verdad. Porque sabía que Yata habría entendido, después de explicárselo claramente, y habrían podido seguir siendo amigos.

Porque le habría dicho que Homra no era lo que él quería, que no se sentía cómodo con el ambiente… que el fuego tóxico e intenso de Mikoto-san le era desagradable.

Y Kamamoto sabía… sabía que si Fushimi hubiese usado _las palabras correctas_ , Yata se habría ido con él sin siquiera dudarlo un segundo.

Porque fue Yata quien se lo confesó aquel fatídico día donde Fushimi _lo_ traicionó. Esa noche, decidiendo hacerle compañía en aquel cuarto que ahora debería ser demasiado grande para una sola persona, lo encontró aferrado a la única prenda que Fushimi olvidó llevarse.

Ver a Yata con la mirada perdida y una botella de alcohol olvidada y vacía fue su perdición.

No fue hasta que Yata finalmente dejo de llorar que se atrevió a hacer la _única_ pregunta que, sabía, Yata nunca contestaría con la verdad si no estuviera completa y absolutamente vulnerable. Yata, aferrado insistentemente a esa maldita prenda, pronunció por única vez la verdad que tanto callaba y que él dolorosamente sospechaba.

Porque recordaba cada una de las veces en que Fushimi se distanciaba de Yata, como se aislaba y finalmente era Yata quien, al no darse cuenta, terminaba frustrándose y recibiendo malos tratos de parte de su mejor amigo. Y era Mikoto-San el único capaz de animarlo cuando eso sucedía… y Fushimi se molestaba más y más. Cuando no estaba Mikoto-San, Kamamoto intentaba suplirlo infructuosamente, pero estaba bien… el siempre estaría al lado de Yata, pasara lo que pasara. Porque se había dado la misión egoísta de intentar reparar el corazón de Yata.

Incluso ahora...

Ahora que la misma maldita escena se repetía, pero era otra persona el destinatario de esas lágrimas.

Porque Mikoto-san se fue…

' _¡No Blood, No Bone, No Ash! '_

Porque mientras despedían a su Rey, pudo oír la voz quebrada de Yata susurrando el nombre del hombre que lo traicionó.

Y estando solos en el cuarto de Yata, éste se aferraba a su camiseta llorando amargamente.

Llorando por Totsuka-san y por Mikoto-san… después por Fushimi. Por Fushimi y por Fushimi.

Fushimi, quien ayudó a Yata a salvar a Anna… Porque Yata se negaba a hablar con Fushimi y fue Kamamoto quien lo orilló a ello, porque _sabía_ que les ayudaría, y Fushimi lo haría porque era Yata quien lo necesitaba esta vez… y la herida volvió a abrirse, pero ya estaba acostumbrado.

Porque nadie más que él sabía de los verdaderos sentimientos de Yata. Ni siquiera Kusanagi-san, quien le regañara y golpeara la mayor parte del tiempo por sus frases desafortunadas contra los azules.

Ni Anna, con sus habilidades empáticas, podría alguna vez dimensionar los verdaderos sentimientos de Yata por Fushimi.

Porque para Homra, Yata odiaba a Fushimi por desprestigiar a Mikoto-san.

Porque para todos, Fushimi consideraba a todo Homra como un gasto innecesario de aire.

Porque para Kusanagi-san y Anna, ambos idiotas se habían lastimado tanto que sus caminos se separaron completamente y ya no había manera de que volvieran a unirse.

Porque para Kamamoto, siempre era, es y sería obvio.

Pero ahora era obvio para todos… Rojo, Azul, Plata e inclusive Verde y Gris. Porque Yata protegió a Fushimi del ataque del bando enemigo.

Porque la cara de terror puro de Fushimi al sostener al ensangrentado muchacho en sus brazos era más que suficiente.

Porque Fushimi gritaba que _'Misaki idiota, ni te atrevas a morir así delante de mí'_ … y éste era incapaz de percatarse en la manera egoísta que sostenía el cuerpo del inconsciente muchacho y en cómo sus manos temblaban al pensar en el horror de perderlo para siempre.

Y para Kamamoto, quien no podía ver claramente lo que sucedía, presentía que Yata sonreía al saber que pudo salvarlo. Porque Yata amaba a Fushimi más que a nadie en el mundo, más que a sí mismo, más que a su familia, más que a Homra… más que al mismo Mikoto-san.

Y era más que obvio... Que esta vez Fushimi no alejaría a Yata otra vez. No está vez. No ahora que Yata casi da su vida por protegerlo. No ahora que Fushimi pudo imaginarse sin Yata presente de alguna forma en su vida. No ahora que Yata lo eligió a él por sobre todas las cosas, por sobre Homra, por sobre su Reina.

Kamamoto ahora sólo se preguntaba… ¿Fushimi tendría el valor de preguntarle alguna vez a Yata a qué se debía realmente su adoración por Mikoto-san?

¿Sabría Fushimi que, cuando Mikoto-san lo salvó de morir a manos de Jungle, Yata finalmente comprendió la magnitud de sus verdaderos sentimientos por el que consideraba, en aquel entonces, sólo su mejor amigo?

¿Sabría acaso que, incluso delante de Mikoto-San, Yata no hacía nada más que hablar de lo importante que Fushimi era para él?

Puede que no.

Y ahora, después de arreglar todo el desastre causado por los reyes Verde y Gris. Se acercó al hospital donde Yata estaba internado desde hace semanas.

Pero no se atrevió a entrar a la habitación privada que Scepter 4 había proporcionado para la recuperación del chico. No se atrevió a entrar al igual que las otras dos personas que esperaban pacientemente fuera de la habitación.

Fushimi estaba dentro, tomando egoístamente la mano del inconsciente Yata.

Observó a los Reyes Azul y Rojo, el Rey Azul miraba nostálgicamente la escena, como si recordara cosas dolorosas. Ella tenía una mirada que irradiaba una resignada tristeza, como si supiera que algo no muy alentador sucedería.

¿Ambos Reyes lo intuirían?

¿Intuirían que si Fushimi o Yata le pedían al otro abandonar todo y escapar lejos, el otro lo seguiría sin dudarlo?

Pero Kamamoto no sabía aquello algún día realmente sucedería.

Y posiblemente, así como estaban las cosas, no lo sabría.

 _Porque Yata no despertaba._

Pasaban los días y no despertaba.

Porque Fushimi seguía sagradamente aferrándose a su mano. Día tras día, sin moverse de la habitación sólo hasta que su Rey le obligaba a descansar. Pero Fushimi regresaba al día siguiente, importándole poco comer, importándole poco su trabajo. Sólo importándole Yata.

Porque Yata no despertaba, porque Yata entró en coma por proteger a Fushimi.

Y Fushimi seguía aferrándose a su mano, tal como Yata lo hiciera esa fatídica noche con la única prenda que dejó Fushimi olvidada en la habitación.

* * *

 _Parte 2:_

 _Anna lo observaba desde aquel suceso._

* * *

Anna ha tomado la costumbre de mirar a Misaki, sin que éste percate, desde esa fatídica tarde en que Saruhiko se marchó de Homra.

Desde ese entonces ella trataba de memorizar sus gestos, su risa, su voz y sus idioteces. Las almacenaba dentro de los hermosos recuerdos que vivió junto con Mikoto y Tatara. Porque ella tuvo una sensación extraña ese día, presentía que Misaki tarde o temprano se iría para siempre de Homra.

Un año en coma; la recuperación era lenta y dolorosa. Pero Misaki estaba decidido a salir del hospital tan rápido como se lo permitiesen sus débiles músculos, porque Misaki no es de los que se rinden ante la vida.

Izumo y Rikio lo visitan cada tarde, después de pasar por Scepter4 a entregar el reporte de las misiones realizadas. Porque la alianza entre los tres clanes perduró aun después de la batalla contra Verde y Gris.

Y como cada tarde, Izumo le entregaba una No-Me-Olvides a Misaki. Regalo que aceptaba pero no entendía su significado ni quien se lo enviaba. Y por lo cual tampoco preguntaba.

 _Porque Misaki no recordaba nada de la batalla._

No recordaba cómo fue que quedó en ese estado.

No recordaba que había salvado a Fushimi de morir a manos de los Reyes Gris y Verde.

No recordaba que desobedeció no sólo las órdenes de los tres Reyes de la alianza, sino que puso en peligro su vida para salvar a quien el consideraba un traidor.

Y Fushimi no aparecía, no era capaz de aparecer delante de Misaki, porque sería demasiado doloroso que Misaki lo expulsara de su vida nuevamente, que no quería saber nada del 'traidor'. Porque si eso sucedía la poca estabilidad mental que poseía se destruiría.

Y fue claro para ella, aun a su corta edad. No por la forma en la que Misaki se sacrificó por Fushimi, ni la forma desesperada con la cual Fushimi se aferraba a su mano en aquella cama de hospital casi todo el año anterior.

Sino que, antes de despertar, Misaki susurró un nombre.

No fue el de Mikoto ni el de Tatara, no fue el suyo ni el de Izumo, muchísimo menos el de Rikio. Sino que susurró claramente el nombre de Saruhiko.

Y ella seguía observando, como siempre.

Con las canicas observaba a Fushimi y con sus ojos observaba a Misaki.

Porque Anna sabía que, en aquel entonces, Fushimi no era feliz en Homra y sólo quería marcharse de ahí.

Todos sabían, todos menos Misaki.

Porque Misaki no era Misaki si Saruhiko no se encontraba junto a él, porque pensar en un futuro donde ambos no estuvieran juntos era imposible.

Ella sabía que Saruhiko se iría ese día. Pero no pensaba en evitar los designios del destino. Saruhiko tenía que irse. Posiblemente separarse un tiempo a ambos le haría bien... Eso pensó por aquel entonces y se equivocó, porque no pudo adivinar el daño que le haría Saruhiko a Misaki.

Tatara, a menudo, se preguntaba por qué Saruhiko decidió cortar sus lazos de esa forma con Misaki. Pero ella sabía que Saruhiko lo había hecho para tener un lazo que los atara, uno doloroso, pero un lazo al fin y al cabo. Y ella no diría nada, porque no le correspondía y porque era mejor así.

Tatara y ella eran iguales, pero se hacían preguntas diferentes. Tatara se preguntaba por qué Saruhiko eligió ese camino, ella se preguntaba por qué eligió callar todo.

Tatara intentaba que Misaki comprendiera que Saruhiko no era feliz allí, tratando quizás de disminuir el daño para que, si sus caminos se conectaban nuevamente, Misaki no le hablara con rencor. Y ella simplemente se quedaba al lado de Misaki sin decir palabras, porque sabía que no serían escuchadas.

Tatara presionaba, ella simplemente ofrecía un oído y un comentario cuando fuese necesario.

Hasta que Mikoto un día le dijo Tatara que no presionara más a Misaki.

Izumo simplemente pensaba que era cosas de críos y se exasperaba con los altibajos emocionales de Misaki. Porque pasaba de una euforia extrema al llanto amargo en un parpadeo. Y desde ese entonces el nombre 'Fushimi Saruhiko' era tabú si Misaki estaba presente.

Le tomó un tiempo, pero Misaki tomó la determinación de transformar su tristeza en ira, su amor en odio; y con ello se aferró al único que realmente podía entenderle y que no juzgaba su decisión de odiar al que una vez amó.

Mikoto no hablaba y Misaki tampoco. Y eso era suficiente.

Porque Misaki no necesitaba consejos, ni regaños, ni empatía ni un oído amigo, ni alguien que recogiera los pedazos de su quebrado corazón.

Y así Misaki comenzó a caminar. Un paso primero, luego otro. Hasta que fue finalmente capaz de caminar de forma estable, apoyándose en el único ser que le entendía. Esperando que, si Saruhiko algún día regresaba, pudieran conversar debidamente. Mantenía la esperanza que tal vez algún día volvería.

Hasta que se reencontró con Saruhiko, tomando valor de preguntarle por qué había abandonado Homra—porque aceptar lo vacío que se encontraba sin él sería más doloroso—pero Saruhiko no respondió y solo lo rechazó. Y Misaki esta vez no se rompió. Sino que en vez de seguir caminando comenzó a correr, aferrándose aún más a Mikoto y a Homra.

Porque quien era su mayor motivo de orgullo ya no existía, porque el Saruhiko que pertenecía a Scepter4 no era ni sería nunca el Saruhiko con el que vivió... Y Mikoto decidió sujetarlo firmemente, porque Mikoto entendía la desolación de Misaki, porque Mikoto también vivió algo parecido.

Y Anna solo observaba. Homra logra hacerlo reír y Rikio recomponía el corazón de Misaki.

Pero era en vano, porque Misaki cerró no sólo las puertas de su corazón, sino también cerró las puertas de su alma. El ya no quería una persona con la cual compartir los gastos para vivir, ya no quería un compañero de equipo para pelear y no quería un mejor amigo con el cual contar, porque perder todo eso otra vez sería demasiado doloroso.

Porque desde el día que Saruhiko lo rechazó en esa bodega, Misaki perdió la poca esperanza de volver a ser lo que fueron. Fue ahí que decidió vivir por y para Homra.

Pero Tatara se fue primero, después se fue Mikoto. Y Homra no tenía como sostenerse.

Todos sufrían y Misaki intentaba mantener unido Homra de la forma que fuese porque, si Homra se desmoronaba, él caería también preso de recuerdos dolorosos.

Y era horrible para todos, todo dolía y nadie era capaz de pensar en lo perdido que se encontraba Misaki y terminaban exasperándose con él. Porque todos tenían su propio dolor que sobrellevar.

Y ella, en ese entonces, no fue capaz de verlo.

No fue hasta que ella se convirtió en el Rey Rojo que volvió tener el mismo presentimiento de aquella tarde en que Saruhiko se marchó; porque algo más volvió a romperse dentro de Misaki... Pero nadie sabía que había sido esta vez, porque Misaki ya no lo demostraba.

Luego todo volvió a la aparente normalidad, con la esperanza brotando dentro del corazón de Anna. Porque Misaki no quería al viejo Saruhiko de vuelta, porque sabía que ya no volvería, sólo quería entender los motivos de éste y aceptarlos para así también poder aceptar a ese nuevo Saruhiko. Misaki estaba creciendo y ella estaba orgullosa de ello.

Pero su esperanza fue quebrada en mil pedazos en la batalla contra los reyes verde y gris.

Y Anna fue consciente del verdadero vínculo entre ambos por primera vez.

Cuando Misaki, sacando fuerzas de la nada y desobedeciendo la orden de no acercarse al campo de batalla, fue a cubrir el cuerpo de un semiinconsciente Saruhiko.

Un rojo diferente que ambos compartían y que fue encendido en ese mismo instante sobre la pizarra del Slate.

Porque por primera vez pudo ver los verdaderos sentimientos en los ojos de Saruhiko: el miedo de perder a Misaki, la desesperación de no poder hacer nada para ayudarle… y el amor que aún seguía viviendo dentro de él.

Y todo acabó gracias al Rey Plata.

Y ella en el hospital, acompañada de Reisi y Rikio, sintió una amarga tristeza...

No porque Misaki entraría en estado de coma, porque ella sabía que despertaría, en ese momento sólo sintió tristeza y no lograba saber por qué.

Seguía observando.

Incapaz de decirle la verdad a Misaki, incapaz de tomar partido por Saruhiko o por Rikio. Porque ella sabía de la adoración de ambos muchachos por Misaki.

Sabía que Rikio intentaba todo lo humanamente posible para unir los pedazos que Saruhiko quebraba en cada encuentro. Pero todo era inútil. Porque Saruhiko y Misaki estaban destinados y no había nada que Rikio pudiera hacer para separarlos.

Porque, aunque todos han tomado la decisión de omitir que Misaki terminó en coma por proteger a Saruhiko, Anna observaba la mirada anhelante de Misaki cuando alguien tocaba la puerta. Porque anhelaba poder ver el uniforme que compartía el mismo color que las flores que Izumo le entregaba diariamente.

Observó la canica que sostenía en su mano izquierda y lo comprendió finalmente.

Porque al ver como Saruhiko tomaba la decisión de ir a ver a Misaki es que ella comprendió ese presentimiento extraño que vino a ella cuando observaba la íntima escena del hospital.

Porque si Saruhiko le pedía a Misaki que corrieran juntos lejos de todo, olvidándose de Homra y de Scepter4, Misaki lo haría.

Observó el rostro agotado pero satisfecho de Misaki al terminar los ejercicios diarios, en dos días le darían el alta del hospital.

Guardando esa sonrisa en la memoria de su corazón, se acercó al agotado muchacho.

' _Misaki'_

' _¿Hm? '_

 _'Hay algo que no te he comentado respecto a la batalla'_

Anna sabía que esto lastimaría a Rikio y a Homra al completo, porque Misaki es el viento que intensifica las llamas de todos.

Pero era lo correcto.

Después de todo Saruhiko venía en camino.

Y ella no hacía más que pensar, mientras se alejaba lentamente del hospital, en lo mucho que los extrañaría a ambos cuando partieran.

Porque el color rojo de Misaki estaba disminuyendo.

Y Reisi, en uno de los tantos días en que ambos observaban en silencio a Saruhiko aferrado a la mano de Misaki, señaló que el color azul de Fushimi-kun estaba cada día más claro.

Porque la mano derecha de Misaki sujetaba con delicadeza el ramo de No-Me-Olvides que sagradamente eran enviadas por Saruhiko. Noventa y Nueve flores componían el ramo.

Y Saruhiko, en su mano derecha, cargaba con la numero cien.

Porque Misaki se merecía cien No-Me-Olvides.

Porque finalmente fue capaz de alcanzar la mano de Saruhiko y éste ahora no pensaba soltarla, como nunca la soltó cuando Misaki estaba en coma.

Porque Misaki sabía la verdad sin necesidad de escuchar el relato de Anna, pero se hizo el sorprendido de igual forma, porque recordaba…porque jamás podría olvidar algo relacionado a Saruhiko.

Porque Misaki nunca perdió la esperanza de volver a estar con Saruhiko de la forma que fuese. Porque se merecía cien puntos por jamás rendirse. Y Saruhiko, esta vez, estaba más que dispuesto a darle esos puntos y más.

Porque, ambos se aferraban al significado de la flor que sostenían anhelantemente en sus manos. Y no pensaban soltarla.

Porque, pasara lo que pasara, nunca podrían olvidar lo que significaban para el otro.

* * *

 _Parte 3:_

 _Hidaka lo entendió mucho después._

* * *

La primera vez que Hidaka realmente _vio_ a Fushimi-san fue cuando éste hizo el voto con Scepter4. Fushimi-san era un ex miembro de Homra, y se podía ver el tatuaje de dicho clan, quemada y lastimada.

La primera vez que hablaron pudo sentir sus barreras de evitar que alguien se le acercara. Sintiéndose atraído por esa aura solitaria quería ayudarlo. Quería convertirse en su amigo y apoyarlo, pero Fushimi-san rechazaba a todo ser viviente que intentaba acercarse de una u otra forma y eso incluía al Capitán de Scepter4.

Al Capitán le tomó dos meses lograr acercarse a Fushimi-san sin ser rechazado. A él le tomó más de un año comprender cuál era la distancia prudente para lograr alguna especie de conversación con el tercero al mando.

Solía ayudarle con los informes y hablaba cosas banales cuando Fushimi-san no se encontraba lleno de trabajo. Fushimi-san sólo escuchaba, de vez en cuando opinaba… y eso era más que suficiente por el momento. Ese era su pequeño mundo con Fushimi-san. Porque el agradecía la gaseosa que le obsequiaba por hacerle compañía.

Fushimi-san era inmutable. O eso pensaba. Hasta que, en una tarde de patrullaje juntos por la ciudad, los vieron.

El Rey Rojo acompañado sólo por su vanguardia: Yatagarasu.

Y notó como Fushimi-san rascaba insistentemente el punto donde se encontraba el tatuaje que lo marcaba como miembro de Homra.

Vio cómo su inmutable expresión variaba a una de desesperación y rabia al ver a ambos miembros del clan que abandonó sonreír y conversar despreocupadamente, como si su 'traición' no hubiese significado nada.

Hidaka no lograba comprender las razones del por qué Fushimi-san se fue de Homra.

¿Sentía celos de Yatagarasu al tener que compartir el puesto de vanguardia?

Alejó a Fushimi-san de ahí tan pronto pudo, porque aunque quería saber, no importaba. Porque él estaría ahí para Fushimi-san. Y no preguntaría, porque si lo hacía la poca confianza que ha logrado construir desaparecería.

Yata Misaki y Fushimi Saruhiko tenían dos cosas en común: fueron compañeros en la escuela media y ambos fueron la vanguardia de Homra.

No había más, toda información personal de ambos había sido debidamente borrada por alguien desconocido. No era que importara realmente. Fushimi-san tenía nuevos compañeros y podía apoyarse en Scepter4 de necesitarlo.

Eso pensaba. Hasta que una tarde Akiyama mencionó que Fushimi-san desobedeció las ordenes de la Teniente Awashima y se enfrentó a Yatagarasu. Pero nadie sabía los verdaderos motivos de esa pelea.

Awashima-san era una mujer muy dura con él, pero solo por esa vez, la desalmada mujer decidió darle una pequeña respuesta ' _Fushimi y Yatagarasu solían ser buenos amigos antes que… Fushimi ingresara a Scepter4..._ '

¿Amigos?

No podía imaginar a ese explosivo muchacho compartiendo espacio con alguien como Fushimi-san. Pero no dudaba de las fuentes de información de la Teniente—porque era obvio que era el dueño de _cierto_ bar—Y comenzó a envidiar a la vanguardia de Homra, porque ese idiota pudo estar cerca de Fushimi-san y él, intentando todo lo humanamente posible, no podía ser notado...nunca podría llegar a considerarse un 'amigo'.

Las cosas comenzaron a desestabilizarse lentamente tras la muerte del Rey Rojo a manos del Capitán. Fushimi-san miraba absorto a sus ex-compañeros de clan. Más específicamente viendo a la vanguardia. Y comenzaba a rascar, hasta que sus uñas quedaban manchadas de sangre.

¿Le pareció oír un _'estúpido Saru_ ' entre los gritos de Homra?

Pero decidió olvidarlo. Porque ahora ya no habría algo importante que atara a Fushimi-san con Homra, porque Homra ya no existía, porque el Rey Rojo estaba muerto.

No fue sino en una noche especialmente tibia que, sin querer, escucho al Capitán y a Fushimi-san conversando y se enteró de la cruel verdad.

Porque el Capitán no se encontraba en buenas condiciones y simplemente preguntó sin tacto _'Fushimi-kun ¿no te arrepientes de hacer que tu persona más importante te odie con todas sus fuerzas?'_. Fushimi-san se encontraba vulnerable, tanto así que respondió amargamente _'Era la única manera de mantenerme dentro de la vida de Misaki'_.

Y Hidaka sintió parte de su corazón romperse al oírlo.

Porque fue ahí que comenzó a recordar las veces en que vio a Fushimi-san y a Yatagarasu pelear y discutir. Como Fushimi-san ponía todo de su parte en decir cosas dolorosas para lastimarlo. Y al muchacho de Homra enojarse y gritarle que no hablara como si le conociera... Pero Hidaka podía verlo. Podía ver en los ojos de Yata el dolor y el vacío que sentía al escuchar cada palabra venenosa que salía de los labios de Fushimi.

 _'Hay lazos que por más que lo intentes nunca se cortarán, hagas lo que hagas... yo lo sé muy bien'_ le murmuró una tarde el Capitán, después de entregar el informe del nacimiento del nuevo Rey Rojo. ¿Estaba tratando de aconsejarle que no había nada que pudiera hacer, porque el Capitán había pasado por algo similar?

Pero estaba bien, porque nadie de Scepter4 se inmiscuiría ni intentaría romper los lazos—lazos que estaban rotos—. Porque Fushimi-san había sido lastimado por Yata, y no dejarían que lo volviera a hacer. Porque ninguno de ellos entendía la relación masoquista de ambos, pero Fushimi-san era un compañero y lo cuidarían cueste lo que cueste.

Pero luego ocurrió la alianza, la cual se llevó todo el esfuerzo de Fushimi-san por ser odiado.

Y él tenía que callar sus sentimientos porque Fushimi-san lo haría a un lado. Porque él no era Yata, y jamás podría serlo ni podría reemplazarlo.

Porque en el pequeño mundo de Fushimi-san sólo existía y existiría Yata.

De la forma que fuese, ya sea odio o amor.

Porque para Fushimi-san, Yata lo era todo.

Porque para Fushimi-san, el resto del mundo era insignificante.

Y finalmente comprendió, en una tarde cualquiera conversando con el que, hasta entonces, pensaba que era el compañero de batalla de Yatagarasu.

 _Yata_ _sentía lo mismo por Fushimi-san._

Porque el Yata no tenía un compañero de batalla, porque su único compañero se fue de Homra y Yata esperaba pacientemente a que volviera.

Dudaba, porque Yata hirió una vez a Fushimi-san. No quería que volviera a hacerlo. Así que callaría, porque la parte inocente de su corazón le decía que podría llegar a Fushimi-san lentamente. Y si podía callar, lo haría para siempre.

Pero siempre era mucho tiempo.

Y comprendió que ni Kamamoto ni él podrían llegar a romper el lazo de los unía.

Porque Yata corrió desesperado a proteger a Fushimi-san, ignorando la orden de los tres Reyes de mantenerse fuera del área de las pizarras e ignorando el grito desesperado de Kamamoto. Porque a Yata le importaba más Fushimi-san que cualquiera de los presentes.

Porque Yata, desangrándose en brazos de Fushimi-san, mostraba una expresión de alivio. Alivio de conseguir que Fushimi-san no muriera. Porque a pesar de tener casi todo su cuerpo lastimado y adolorido no le importa, porque simplemente estaba feliz de ver que su persona más importante estaba a salvo.

Y la guerra acabó con la alianza como vencedora. Pasaron meses antes de poder ver a Fushimi-san nuevamente en los cuarteles.

Todo Scepter4 sabía que Yata estaba en coma. Y Fushimi-san iba a verlo, a sostener su mano y mirar fijamente su cara. Esperando paciente y lealmente a que despertara. Y eso se repetía día tras día, mes tras mes.

Monotonía que fue rota cuando Yata despertó. Porque Fushimi-san fue incapaz de volver al hospital y volvió a encerrarse en el trabajo. Papeles y más papeles para mantener su mente ocupada. Porque Yata _no recordaba._ Hidaka, como siempre, se ofrecía a ayudarle y le ofrecía una amena conversación, para así poder aferrarse al único hilo que sostenía su unilateral relación con el tercero al mando.

Kusanagi-san iba todos los días a entregar informes, porque habían muchos del clan Verde amenazando la paz alcanzada. Kamamoto lo acompañaba de vez en cuando. Y de vez en cuando conversaban, porque ambos sufrían la misma pena y el mismo destino.

Porque cuando llegaba la hora de que se marcharan para visitar a Yata en el hospital; Kusanagi-san salía de la oficina que el Capitán y Fushimi-san compartían, momentáneamente, cargando una flor azul. Escena que se repitió noventa y nueve veces.

Hidaka quería a Fushimi-san de una manera egoísta. Y decidió que eso estaba mal. Fushimi-san debería ir a ver a Yatagarasu al hospital, porque después podría ser demasiado tarde.

 _'Porque para Yatagarasu es usted alguien muy querido y le alegrará verlo.'_

 _'Querido… ¿eh? '_

 _'Un cierto conocido de Homra me ha contado... Que Yatagarasu no tiene compañero, porque sigue esperando que éste vuelva... '_

 _'Espera inútilmente entonces, pero no es de sorprender porque él es un idiota'_

Fushimi-san jugaba con la flor número cien. Ese día Kusanagi-san no vendría y no vendría más, pues aniquilaron a los sobrevivientes de los bajos rangos del clan verde, por lo tanto no habría informe que entregar ni flor que recibir.

Porque Fushimi-san era incapaz de lidiar con el verdadero significado de sus sentimientos, porque no sabría lidiar con un Yata que no lo odiara.

Porque fue Yata, y no él, quien más se desesperó cuando se enteró que el plan final era que Fushimi-san protegiera lo que quedaba de las pizarras.

Porque fue Yata, y no él, quien desafío a tres Reyes, gritando que Saruhiko no podía contener sólo la dichosa pizarra sin morir en manos de los otros dos Reyes.

Pero no tenía el valor de comentarle eso a Fushimi-san, porque estaba seguro que rompería a llorar.

Hidaka dejó sobre la mesa una fotografía. La única fotografía que Fushimi-san se llevó al cuartel.

Una fotografía que éste arrojó al bote de basura después de ver lo feliz que era Yata con el antiguo Rey Rojo. Fotografía que Hidaka se encargó de atesorar gracias a un extraño presentimiento… como si supiese que, tarde o temprano, debería ser utilizada para guiar el camino de ambos protagonistas.

Esa fotografía donde, en un pequeño cuarto, Fushimi-san y Yata sonreían, conectados por un par de audífonos.

Y Fushimi-san, luego de un par de horas y con flor en mano, emprendió camino al hospital. No volvió hasta dos días después, solo para encerrarse unos minutos en la oficina con el Capitán.

Hidaka observaba tristemente la habitación de Fushimi-san, porque las pocas pertenencias que poseía ya no estaban.

Porque Fushimi-san y Yata quizás decidieron escapar de todo. De Homra, de Scepter4, de los Reyes, del Azul y del Rojo.

Solo ellos dos, creando un _Violeta_ especial.

Porque los lazos que compartían se estaban volviendo a unir. Y ambos se aferrarían a las manos del otro sin pensar en soltarlas, porque no permitirían que los lazos entre ambos volvieran a cortarse.

* * *

 _Parte 4:_

 _Y ellos dos…ahora compartían un sólo color._

* * *

Yata y Fushimi volvieron compartir un pequeño mundo. Un nuevo cuarto, nuevas ilusiones, nuevos recuerdos.

Misaki ahora entiende, y si no lo hace pregunta; y Fushimi ahora no calla y responde con la verdad.

No era fácil.

Había veces que Saruhiko olvidaba y decía cosas hirientes. Y había veces que Misaki no podía olvidar y se alejaba.

Cuando Fushimi olvidaba, Yata se quedaba en el bar, con Anna y Kusanagi como compañía, gritando que Saruhiko era un imbécil, que ya no lo aguantaba y que no pensaba en volver a casa. La Reina Roja y el segundo al mando se miraban enternecidos, porque Misaki _aún_ no se daba cuenta.

Cuando Misaki no olvidaba, Saruhiko se enfrascaba en el trabajo hasta tarde. Munakata y Awashima le hacían compañía y escuchan su murmullo reclamando sobre lo idiota que era Misaki y que se mudaría tan rápido como pudiera de ese lugar. Porque Fushimi es un genio, pero un idiota que no se percata de sus sentimientos. Y ambos adultos sólo suspiraban resignadamente.

Era una escena que se repetía casi todos los meses, pero aun así continuaban reconstruyendo sus vidas poco a poco. Cada vez esas peleas eran menos frecuentes y así se percataban que iban por buen camino.

Porque aunque Saruhiko dijese cosas horribles, Yata siempre le preparaba un almuerzo sin verduras al día siguiente.

Porque aunque Misaki a veces no le quisiera a su lado y le rechazara dolorosamente, Fushimi siempre traía el último videojuego a casa dos días después.

Porque cuando finalmente hablaron con honestidad lloraron, porque por fin pudieron sacar todo el rencor que sentían contra el otro. Porque finalmente ambos pudieron perdonarse y entenderse, porque el pasado no podía cambiarse, pero el futuro sí.

Y prometieron, sosteniendo suavemente las manos del otro, que está vez estarían juntos, en las buenas y en las malas.

Y, embriagados con los sentimientos entregados por la luna llena, Misaki tomó todo el valor que poseía y besó tiernamente los labios de Saruhiko.

Porque esa noche, al unir por primera vez sus cuerpos, lo sintieron y se maravillaron.

Porque Saruhiko necesitaba de Misaki tanto como Misaki necesitaba de él.

Porque desde que tenían quince años uno era el mundo del otro.

Y ellos se seguirían amando hasta final.

Porque el violeta significaba un amor sincero, y nunca lo olvidarían, porque ambos compartían ahora un mismo color.

* * *

 _¡Muchas Gracias por leer!_

 _Hace años que no escribía nada y que estaba alejada del yaoi (llegué a la serie de K Project por mera coincidencia y la vena yaoista que tenía hace años volvió a renacer...es que los personajes son tan...hngg... )._

 _Espero que puedan dejarme sus comentarios y/o sugerencias, eso me ayudará mejorar la calidad de mis escritos y me animará a crear más historias._

 _Y si quieren recomendarme series, historias o lo que sea ¡háganlo con confianza! tengan por seguro que lo tomaré en cuenta y me daré el tiempo para ver o leer._

 _Espero que nos podamos encontrar pronto en otra historia._

 _Bacchie._


End file.
